Recuperando un amor desvanecido
by pottera
Summary: Hola! La guerra acabó y Ginny está embarazada, mas no quiere ver a Harry...podrá él recuperarla. Disfruten! HG y también RH.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! como andan?? primero quiero aclarar que los personajes le pertenece a J.K Rowling y que esta historia la empecé con una amiga, mas luego segui sola.. bueh, que lo disfruten .. unos besazos ;)

Capítulo 1: Un nuevo miembro en la familia

La Señora Weasley sabía que su hija estaba enamorada, siempre lo supo. Cada vez que Ginny veía a Harry, sus ojos brillaban como dos luceros a la luz de la luna. A pesar de que su hija era preciosa, últimamente lucía un aspecto demacrado. Tras la partida de su amor, sus ojitos ya no brillaban más; su adorable pancita seguía creciendo, mas ella se encontraba muerta en vida.

Ginny era de contextura delgada, por lo tanto, su abultado vientre la delató muy pronto.

Flash Back

i-¡Ginny, hija, baja a desayunar!- gritó la madre de los pelirrojos.

La menor de los Weasley entró a la cocina con el rostro adormilado, sus ojos estaban hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando y su cara denotaba palidez.

Empezó a tallarse los ojos con ambas manos, al hacer eso, su blusa se rodó hacia arriba dejando ver un pequeña tripa.

La Sra. Weasley se quedó impactada por un momento; Ginny no era de engordar fácilmente y menos ahora que apenas probaba bocado. La idea de que ella estuviera enferma la aterraba de sobremanera.

Ginny, corazón, te veo un poco … rellenita

¿Ah?,¿Qué?- de pronto su cara perdió el poco color que le quedaba, y sus piernas se tambalearon sin poder resistir el peso de su cuerpo, cayendo desmayada.

Fin Flash Bach

Esa mañana, preocupados, la llevaron a San Mungo; es hospital estaba tan abarrotado de gente herida gracias a la guerra, que a las 5:00 de la tarde fue que la lograron atender y fue en la noche cuando les dieron la gran noticia: Ginny Weasley estaba embarazada de el niño-que-vivió.


	2. Especulaciones

Capítulo 2:

Ya habían pasado alrededor de cuatro meses, en los cuales se veía el progreso del embarazo de Ginny, y, después del percance que tuvieron ( que, según los médicos fue por mala alimentación y por tendencia a la fatiga), no se había presentado otro problema, claro, sin contar que Ginny cada vez seguía más deprimida y llorona. Aunque para ser sinceros, algunas veces la Sra. Weasley entraba a su cuarto para dejar la ropa limpia, y la encontraba con una media sonrisa mientras se sobaba su panza, que había crecido en grandes proporciones.

La situación en el mundo, tanto mágico como muggle, se había alivianado un poco y los ataques de mortífagos cada vez disminuían más, esto hacía que una nueva chispa de esperanza se encendiera en los corazones de cada uno de los magos y brujas.

Se especulaban varias teorías sobre el enfrentamiento entre Voldemort y Harry, estos aún no habían dado cara y los medios se volvían locos, publicando cualquier disparatada y tomando declaraciones de cualquier persona dispuesta a inventarse un cuento por unas moneditas de más: "que si se los tragó la tierra", "que se enamoraron y se fugaron", "que los mortífagos habían vencido al niño que vivió", "que Voldemort aún no había muerto", etc.

Estos rumores llegaban a oídos de los Weasley, quienes se reían ante las ocurrencias de los periódicos, y se asustaban antes las posibilidades de que algunos de los aurores o luchadores del buen bando hubieran muerto.

Una fría noche de invierno, la casa tembló y minutos después se produjo un gran estruendo. Un asustado Sr. Weasley bajó corriendo por las escaleras y casi se le para el corazón al ver quienes estaban en el umbral de la puerta.


	3. La llegada de Harry

Capítulo 3:

-¡Hermione!, ¡Luna!- fueron las primeras palabras que la boca del Sr. Weasley pudo articular.

Las chicas realmente lucían un aspecto penoso, ambas llenas de mugre y sucio, el cabello de Luna tenía incrustadas algunas ramitas, que delataban la carrera que habían tenido, y el de Hermione estaba más enmarañado que nunca.

La rubia tenía los ojos cerrados y murmuraba para sus adentros, mientras que negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Sr. Weasley – dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa – Sr. Weasley, ¿es usted?

Sí, hija, pero ¿qué paso? – se acercó lentamente a ella - ¿Por qué llevan esa facha?

Luna … Luna, pues … ella- tragó saliva- ella estuvo en la guerra con nosotros, junto con Neville, lucharon mucho y realmente fueron de mucha ayuda, pero un día unos mortífagos asaltaron el cuartel de la Orden, dos aurores salieron heridos, pero cuando revisamos a ver si todos estaban bien, no encontramos a Luna en su cuarto- las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, y su pecho bajaba y subía, agitado- tras eso, se inicio una búsqueda con el propósito de hallarla, todos estábamos muy asustados y un día estaba yo haciendo unos informes sobre los últimos ataque, cuando recibí una nota; me hablaban de la ubicación de Luna, y me advertían con matarla si no iba directamente para allá…

¡Hermione! – un gritó ensordecedor la sacó de su relato; en el pie de las escaleras se encontraba la Sra. Weasley con su bata de dormir, y una cara asustada ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban- ¿qué te pasó?, ¿y a ti?, Luna.

Le estaba contando al Sr. Weasley que …

Que Luna fue secuestrada y justo en este momento nos estaba relatando cómo fue a buscarla. Continúa, hija.

Ajá, bueno, me estaban amenazando con matarla si no me dirigía hacia allá, y yo, dominada por mi corazón y no por mi mente, caí en la trampa que los mortífagos nos tendieron. Estuvimos como tres días encerradas en un calabozo, hasta que finalmente llegó Ron a rescatarnos. Nos pidió que corriéramos lo más que pudiéramos y que viniéramos hasta acá. Aún no tengo noticias de él…- murmuró con semblante triste, que cambió rápidamente al ver a una cabecita pelirroja asomándose por la ventana- ¡Ron!

Pero el pelirrojo no venía solo, inmediatamente un muchacho de unos 18 años apareció por detrás.

¡HARRY!- gritaron todos, incluso Luna, que había dejado de murmurar cosas sin sentido en cuanto vio al pelinegro.

Una muchacha pelirroja, se encontraba en su habitación, mirando al techo y pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana; un sonoro estruendo la había despertado de un sueño profundo, pero no había bajado a averiguar qué era, seguro su padre ya lo habría hecho y también habría encontrados unos gnomos hurgando por entre la alacena; ahora que estaban en invierno, las criaturas se refugiaban en las casas buscando calefacción. Aunque, sinceramente, le parecía raro, ya que su madre le había hecho un tratamiento anti-gnomos a la casa hace algunos días atrás.

Unas voces la sacaron de su ensimismamiento, se sentó en la cama, no sin mucho esfuerzo, ya que tenía seis meses de embarazo y ya la barriguita le empezaba a pesar. Rápidamente se centró otra vez en las voces, parecía una conversación amena y en voz baja, por lo que supuso que su madre también habría bajado y en ese instante se encontraría charlando o tratando de buscarle una solución a la multitud de gnomos.

De repente un gritó la volvió de nuevo a la realidad. Se empezó a asustar; ninguno de sus hermanos estaban en la casa y ella estaba incapacitada para moverse ágilmente ante posibles ataques de mortífagos.

Decidió arriesgarse y bajar. Tomó su varita y mientras descendía por las escaleras, recordaba eficientes hechizos que la ayudarían a noquear a su contrincante, recordaba también lo vulnerable que podía ser ante un conjuro y que su magia algunas veces no salía bien debido a su estado y los cambios que se efectuaban en su cuerpo. Definitivamente, salir embarazada en esos tiempos no era la mejor idea. Ya iba por los últimos peldaños de la escalera, varita en mano, sacando conclusiones cuando unos ojos verdes hicieron que su alma se cayera al piso.

Harry…

Ginny…


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaa!! muchisimas gracias por sus reviews!! me mantienen motivada jaja ... me recomendaron que hiciera los capitulos un poco mas largos, y tienen razon, pero les respondo: ya tengo hasta el cap 8 escrito, entonces me resulta un poco dificil àmpliarlos ya que la historia ya está mas o menos formada, sim embargo tomo sus consejos y apartir del 8 cap los voy a complacer y los voy a hacer mas largos .. de todas maneras, muchas gracias por el apoyo!! siguan dejando reviews que me sacan sonrisa.

Bueno, este cap me gustó mucho porque trata de los sentimientos de Harry y Ron y de cómo se sinceran uno con el otro. Como mencioné anteriormente, esta historia la comencé con una amiga mia, muy querida, pero la abandonamos y luego yo la retomé. También quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling.

Bueno, un saludo, se les quiere,

Pottera

Capítulo 4:

-Harry…

-Ginny…

Sus miradas chocaron y una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espalda de ambos. Ginny se sentía confundida, quería llorar y reír, quería pegarle y decirle que lo amaba, por un momento pensó que estaba soñando, que en pocas horas se despertaría y volvería a la cruda realidad, se sumergiría de nuevo al pozo de desesperación y angustia en el que se encontraba. Por otra parte, el muchacho de pelo negro azabache seguía mirándola, no despegaba vista de sus ojos, desde que partió a la guerra no la había visto, no le había dicho lo mucho que la amaba, y eso, lo estaba consumiendo lentamente; estuvo todo el día ensayando lo que le iba a decir, cómo se lo iba a decir, y ahora, que la tenía enfrente, con su familia como testigos, se quedaba mudo.

Pero había otra cosa, Ginny tenía algo en su rostro, en sus facciones, que la habían ver más bella aún, de repente, como si de un imán se tratara, sus orbes verdes se dirigieron directamente a la barriga de la pelirroja, que para esos momentos ya había reaccionado, llevándose la mano a la boca y con sus castaños ojos inundados de lágrimas.

La muchacha se volteó rápidamente, ante las miradas interrogantes y confundidas de Luna, Hermione, Ron y Harry, y subió con cuidado pero apresuradamente. Harry trató de seguirla, temblando ante la imagen que acababa de apreciar, pero el Sr. Weasley le hizo una seña silenciosa indicándole que esperara.

La voz de la Sra. Weasley cortó el espeso silencio que se había formado, ofreciéndoles algo de comer, todos, (excepto Ron) educadamente, le dieron las gracias, pero dijeron que no les apetecía nada de cenar.

Mientras la mujer preparaba una sopa de pollo a su hijo, que babeaba ante el exquisito olor que desprendía ésta y miraba de reojo a Hermione que se había quedado hablando con Luna; el Sr. Weasley conectó la chimenea con la de los padres de la rubia, para notificarles la grata noticia de que ella estaba bien y que ya la podrían ir a buscar. Los padres de Luna, que se mantenían en desvelo toda la noche, apenas recibieron la noticia fueron por ella:

-¡Hasta luego Sr. y Sra.Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Harry!- se despidió Luna mientras salía por la puerta en compañía de dos sonrientes padres.

Todos subieron a sus respectivos cuartos, mientras que Hermione se desvió al baño para tomarse una ducha. Después de terminar, salió envuelta en una toalla, muerta de frío, y se dirigió al cuarto de Ginny, donde había trasladado sus cosas con magia; eso sí, sin darse cuenta que una mirada azul la escudriñaba de entre la oscuridad y se deleitaba con su belleza.

Entro en la habitación, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Encontró a una pelirroja acostada y de espaldas a ella, con un colchón y mantas a su lado; se tiró en este mientras trataba de organizar sus pensamientos. Le echó una última mirada a la "durmiente" Ginny; ella sabía que estaba perfectamente despierta, aunque, si no quería hablar o dar explicaciones en ese momento, la castaña lo entendía perfectamente, ya conversarían de mujer a mujer al día siguiente.

Mientras en la habitación de al lado, dos chicos se encontraban sumidos en sus pensamientos, tratando de conciliar el sueño y olvidarse por un momento de sus problemas.

Por una parte estaba Ron, que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Hermione y del irremediable deseo que sentía cuando la tenía cerca. Nunca pensó en amar como lo hacía a esa "sabelotodo insufrible", como la solía llamar en su primer año de Hogwarts. Por el día era su disfraz de amigo, aprovechando ese cargo para acercarse a ella y oler su perfume, para enamorarse más de ella; y por la noche, era un loco enamorada, que buscaba con ansias la manera de verla por más tiempo, durmiendo, bañándose, hablando con Ginny o cantando su canción preferida de Maná, un grupo muggle que a ella le gustaba mucho.

Al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba un muchacho pelinegro recostado, observando el techo como si fuera el monumento más precioso del mundo, y con un remolino de sentimientos en su interior. Alegría: había vuelto a ver a su pelirroja, esa había sido su razón para seguir con vida en la guerra. Tristeza: esperaba otra reacción por parte de Ginny, no comprendió por qué ella salió corriendo si él estaba que se moría de ganas de volver a besarla, entendía que a lo mejor no quisiera involucrarse de nuevo con él, pero si este era el caso, la recuperaría a como diera lugar. Otro pensamiento asaltó su cabeza, incrementando sus dudas¿Por qué Ginny estaba más gorda? Ella no tenía tendencia a engordar así tan fácilmente.

-Ron…

-¿Umm?

-No te hagas el dormido, en serio, en este momento necesito de un amigo- comentó con la mirada triste.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en su cama, con una mirada que denotaba preocupación.

-Pues, es Ginny…

-Las mujeres siempre son la causa de nuestro desvelo- dijo Ron mientras posaba su mirada en el horizonte.

-Es cierto, pero a lo que voy, no te pare… ¿Hey, por qué dijiste eso¿Acaso hay alguien que te desvela a ti también?

-Harry, deduce, son las 4:30 de la mañana siguiente después de un día agotador y yo, Ron Weasley, no estoy durmiendo- suspiró pesadamente- es Hermione.

-Vaya, lo que te hace el amor- dijo riendo.

-Sí, lo que me hace el amor.

-¿Qué te pasa con ella?

-Pues que yo sé que jamás se fijará en mí, tiene a miles de candidatos apuestos y ricos que conoció en las misiones y es muy improbable que se fije en el más pobre, menos apuesto e inseguro de sí mismo.

-Pues yo creo que diciendo todas esas cosas de ti, solo vas a lograr que ella se desencante, no puedes asegurar nada si no le dices tus sentimientos.

-Le tengo miedo al rechazo- musitó Ron- no quiero estropear el único método que conozco para acercarme a ella: su amistad.

-No es el único, y tú lo sabes¿crees que no te he visto salir a hurtadillas del dormitorio para espiarla?- murmuró con mirada pícara mientras la cara del pelirrojo se tornaba roja.

-¿Qué me recomiendas?- inquirió, un curioso Ron.

-Sigue lo que dice tu corazón Ron, ante todo, esto te está haciendo mal- su cara estaba seria, pero relajada- dile lo que sientes. Imagínate a Hermione dentro de dos años, a punto de casarse con el pelón ese de Krum, -el rostro de Ron se tensó- ustedes dos en una sala, ella, emocionada, te pide que seas su padrino de bodas y tu, por hacerla feliz, le dices que sí. Aprovecha la oportunidad que tienes ahora, esta sola y sin compromisos y puede que no te corresponda, pero algún día, si te lo propones, la llegarás a enamorar- Tras decir eso, Harry tomo una pose de reflexión.

-Gracias por el consejo, amigo… pero ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, fuiste tu el que me llamo.

-Bueno, es tu hermana…

-Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero ¿qué con ella?

-Pues que yo tenía muchas ilusiones con ella que se desmoronaron hoy cuando llegué, noté algo en su mirada, como si estuviera demasiado triste, te lo digo Ron, presiento que algo va a pasar, no se si me pueda llegar a perdonar- dijo Harry por lo bajo- ¿qué me dices?

-Pues lo mismo que me dijiste tú a mí: recupérala. Mi hermana ha estado enamorada de ti- puso cara de asco- desde que tiene memoria.

-Sí, pero yo se que si a ella le dolió la mitad de lo que me dolió a mí, no me querrá perdonar- decidió no mencionar lo de la inesperada barriga de Ginny, ya bastante preocupado estaba Ron, como para él venir a agregarle otra carga.

-Habla mañana con ella. Pero nunca Harry, escúchame bien, nunca, te rindas.

-No lo haré, Ron.

-Buenas noches, Harry.

-Hasta mañana.

Ambos se volvieron a acostar, esta vez Ron si cayó dormido como un tronco, pero Harry todavía le daba vueltas al asunto de Ginny, mañana averiguaría más; éstos fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Por su mente, no se asomaba la idea de que ella estuviera embarazada.


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaa!! gracias por el apoyo q me han dado, cuidense desde donde estan y reciban un gran beso de mi parte, con cariño, pottera.

Advertencia: estos personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a J.K Rowling

Capítulo 5:

Los tenues rayos de luz se empezaban a filtrar por las cortinas de la habitación donde una pelirroja embarazada y una castaña confundida dormían plácidamente. La primera en abrir los ojos fue Hermione; vio todo a su alrededor, como ubicándose, para luego voltear su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Ginny durmiendo. Un largo bostezo salió de su boca mientras la chica entraba al baño que quedaba en el corredor.

Minutos más tarde salía perfectamente arreglada y con un olor a fresas muy provocativo. Toda ella había cambiado, su cuerpo de niña cambió para darle paso al de una mujer con muchas curvas. Traía una franela blanca con un estampado en el pecho y unos vaqueros a la cadera.

Entró al cuarto de su amiga, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, mas eso no fue necesario puesto que Ginny estaba ya despierta.

-Buenos días – su voz sonaba adormilada.

-Buenos días – respondió la castaña sonriente- ¿dormiste bien?

-Ni tanto- contestó la pelirroja vagamente. Su humor andaba por los suelos, y la chispa que solía tener estaba apagada.

Hermione soltó un largo suspiro. Cambió su rostro sonriente por uno más serio:

-Ginny, corazón, tenemos que hablar.

-Ya lo se, pero no me culpes por atrasar ese momento- dijo con una media sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

-Sé lo que sientes …

-¡No, Hermione! Nadie sabe cómo me siento. Todos piensan comprenderme y apoyarme, pero no lo están haciendo- su cara se había contorsionado en un gesto de frustración- Harry está devuelta, además creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para notar que estoy embarazada y ¡no sé que hacer!

-Ginny, cálmate…

-Seguramente todos pretenden que me lance a sus brazos ahora que está de vuelta… - su voz ahora era más calmada, pero estaba cargada de un profundo odio-La estúpida enamorada Ginny que hace todo porque su Harry la ame.

-No es así y lo sabes – Hermione habló con su voz autoritaria, siempre característica en ella- Todos aquí te queremos y sabemos que la estás pasando mal, tal vez no podamos sentir cuánto, pero al menos te brindamos apoyo. Y dime, te has puesto a pensar ¿cómo se siente Harry ante todo esto?, acaso has meditado sobre si a él no le hiere tu odio, o el hecho de que ayer no le hayas dicho nada, solo que te hubieras ido de repente.

-Ese no es el punto…

-El punto es- la cortó Hermione- que esto te está consumiendo Ginny, no es bueno para el bebé que pienses así de su padre.

-¿Y quién te dijo a ti que este bebé es de él?- Ginny habló cruelmente. Definitivamente la partida de Harry la había afectado más de lo que todos creían.

-Ginny, podrás engañar al mundo entero, pero te conozco muy bien, y se que ese bebé es un Potter hasta el último pelo. – Los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a decir con voz temblorosa:

-Hermione, no sé qué hacer… Por una parte quiero que él sufra tanto como yo lo hice, pero por la otra quiero ser feliz a su lado y al de nuestro pequeño- su sonrisa se agrandó.

-¿Por qué no te vas por la cual te hace sonreír?- dijo Hermione, acariciándole la mejilla maternalmente. Ginny sonrió mientras se secaba las lágrimas con los dorsos de las manos.

-Y dime… ¿qué te traes tú con mi hermano?- sonrió maliciosamente.

-Nada en especial, solo somos amigos

-¿Amigos? Yo veo en su mirada algo más…

-Bueno, tal vez otra cosa, pero tu hermano es muy tímido y si siente algo por mí va a tardar añales en decírmelo.

-¿Y tú qué sientes por él?

-Estoy confundida, por una parte lo veo como mi hermano, pero por otra parte cuando está cerca o pienso en él me nadan peces en el estómago. Es raro.

Ya eran las 9:30 más o menos cuando el grito de la Sra. Weasley sonó informándoles que el desayuno estaba listo. Como de costumbre, Ron salió disparado hacia la cocina:

-¡Comida¡Comida!

Harry optó por tardarse un poco más tratando de peinarse el cabello y ensayando una y otra vez lo que le iba a decir a Ginny.

Hermione bajó tranquilamente, con el atuendo que se puso en la mañana y con un moño mal hecho que hacía que varios de sus bucles cayeran rebeldemente por su rostro, lo que bastó para que Ron se atragantara con la tostada que estaba engullendo. Hermione sonrió para sus adentros.

La única que no se había presentado era Ginny, para la preocupación del chico de ojos verdes que constantemente veía hacia las escaleras esperando ver bajar a la pelirroja. Mas cuando iban por la mitad de la comida y aún Ginny no había bajado, a la Sra. Weasley se le ocurrió una brillante idea:

-Harry, querido, disculpa la molestia, podrías subir y avisarle a Ginny que la estamos esperando- sonrió dulcemente y el chico no se pudo negar.

-De acuerdo…

El pobre Harry se paró de la mesa y empezó a subir los primeros peldaños de las escaleras mientras sentía como kilos de plomo caían en su estómago. Las manos le estaban sudando frío y su respiración se volvió agitada. Por un momento pensó en devolverse e inventar algo, pero se auto convenció de que sería mejor llamarla. Además, lo más que quería en ese momento era volver a abrazarla y besarla, pero viendo como se encontraban las aguas, no podía hacer ninguno de esos movimientos para que no se desatara una tormenta mayor.

Sin darse cuenta, había subido todas las escaleras, y ahora se encontraba de frente a la puerta de la habitación de Ginny. Toco ésta con el puño. Nadie le contestó. Volvió a tocar empezando a preocuparse. Nada. Optó entonces por abrir la puerta.

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

Ginny se encontraba peinándose su larga cabellera pelirroja y mirando el azulado cielo por el gran ventanal de su cuarto. Pensar y pensar… Ese era el pasatiempo favorito de su mente. Sintió que tocaban la puerta, pero prefirió no abrir, ya que no le apetecía bajar a desayunar. Siguió en su tarea de pensar cuando un segundo toque la volvió a sacar. Si no contestaba pensarían que estaba dormida y se irían, así que decidió hacerse oídos sordos. Volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos y a peinarse de nuevo cuando un carraspeo la hizo voltear.

El peine pasó de estar en su mano a reposar en el piso. La chica quedó tan impactada gracias a los ojos verdes que ahora la miraban profundamente que perdió toda fuerza o capacidad motora, soltando así, su peine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He decidido que necesito establecer un horario para mis publicaciones, asi que lo haré los dias lunes, miércoles y viernes, y si por alguna razón no lo hago, acepten mis disculpas y comprendan que seguramente es por una causa ajena a mi voluntad. Sin más que decir cuidense y dejen reviews!!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

Al partir Harry, en el piso de abajo nació un gran silencio; sólo se escuchaba el choque de las cucharas en los tazones de cereal.

El Sr. Weasley se limpió rápidamente la boca con una servilleta y se dispuso a retirarse a su trabajo en el Ministerio. La Sra. Weasley también salió apurada a recoger la mesa para luego desaparecer por la chimenea con la excusa de que iba a ir a hacer unas compras al Callejón Diagon y a visitar a los gemelos.

-¡Hasta luego, chicos! – gritó una vez en la chimenea – recuerden que el desayuno de Ginny está en el horno- avisó antes de ser envuelta por unas llamas verdes y desaparecer, sin dejar rastro alguno.

Ron miró a Hermione.

-Y…¿qué quieres hacer? – preguntó el chico con las manos en los bolsillos.

La castaña sonrió.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-¡Hey!, No es justo, tú ya eres especializada en esos valeojuegos –exclamó entre enojado y divertido.

-Son videojuegos, Ron – corrigió con una sonrisa – y además, no soy tan especializada. Tendrás que ver jugar a mis primos.

-Como digas- dijo resignado- Estaba pensando que más tarde podríamos… ¿Esa no es la lechuza de Harry?

-¡Hedwig! – dijo Hermione con entusiasmo, y se fue corriendo a la ventana donde el ave picoteaba- se la pedí prestada a Harry para enviarle una carta a Víktor- explicó mientras le desataba el pergamino.

-¿A Vicky?- preguntó el pelirrojo con un deje de celos.

-Sí, a Víktor- exclamó recalcando la última palabra.

Leyó rápidamente la carta, y conforme sus ojos iban siguiendo las líneas del texto, su sonrisa se ensanchaba más y más.

-¡Esta aquí¡Está aquí en Londres!

-¡Uy, que bien! … Por cierto, no te dijo dónde se alojaba, digo, para llevarle una torta, ya sabes…- dijo el pelirrojo con sorna.

-Ron… -suspiró la chica- no sabes cuánto me molestan tus estúpidos sarcasmos e insultos hacia Viktor.

-¡No son insultos, Hermione!- exclamó alterado Ron- estoy tratando de protegerte; ¿no ves que sólo quiere engatusarte con su "amistad" para llegar a ser más que eso?

-¿Y qué si así es?- soltó con brusquedad la castaña. De verdad esas peleas inútiles la agotaban; se deprimía mucho cuando sucedían- ¿Hay alguna ley que dicte que ningún hombre en su sano juicio se pueda enamorar de mí?- dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No es eso, pero de todos los millones de hombres que hay en el mundo¿por qué ese pelón búlgaro?

-¡Tal vez es porque es el único que me dice lo bonita que soy, que se interesa en cómo estoy y es lo suficientemente valiente como para afrontar sus sentimientos hacia mí!

-¡¿Sus sentimientos hacia ti?!- exclamo sorprendido Ron- ¡Eso no puede ser¡él no puede estar enamorado de ti¡Ni siquiera tiene el derecho de mirarte!

-¡¿Viste como eres?!- exclamó desesperada Hermione- Eso responde tu pregunta de por qué a él y no a otro como tú

-No sigas por ahí, Hermione…

-¿Dime por qué mierda no puedo estar con él?, acaso tengo que estar soltera, es una regla nueva que no conocía. Eres un cobarde, Ron, y déjame decirte otra cosa, ni se te ocu…- pero se vió interrumpida por unos labios que ágilmente se apoderaron de los suyos. Trato de resistirse, pero le era imposible, el muchacho era muuucho más fuerte que ella, así que no tuvo más remedio que entregarse al mar de sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

Cuando acabó el beso, si es que puede llamarse así, ambos estaban con los labios rojos e hinchados, respirando agitadamente y con los ojos cerrados, pero ante todo con una enorme sonrisa interior.

- Por eso es que no puedes estar con él- dijo Ron con mucha dificultad, ya que su respiración era entrecortada- Eres mía.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola nuevamente! hace un tiempito, no muy largo, que no nos veiamos, bueh, regreso con un cap que trate de hacer mas larg, pero les pido que tengan compasion jaja! Pido disculpas por el retraso de ayer, lo que pasa es que tengo una expo y me tuve que reunir con mis compañeros para organizarla:S:S . Sin nada mas relevante que decir, espero que disfruten el cap, y que sean felices jaja! un gran besazo, pottera.

Capítulo 7:

Volviendo a la otra parte de la casa, donde Harry miraba inquisidoramente la prominente barriga de la chica pelirroja, en un estado de shock completamente, y con una cantidad impresionante de dudas que drenaban en su cabeza. Claro, estamos hablando de Harry Potter, Harry-lento-Potter, así que como se podrán imaginar…

-Tu desayuno está listo- dijo con voz apagada.

-No quiero comer- musitó Ginny.

-Te hará bien, me han dicho que últimamente…

--No me importa lo que te hayan dicho-reiteró la pelirroja- no quiero comer.

Harry, molesto por la actitud de Ginny, cambió su cara amable por una de frustración y exclamó cortante:

-Muy bien, entonces, cuando te dé hambre, busca tu desayuno en el horno de la cocina.

Ginny se quedó un poco triste por su nuevo encuentro; si bien quería mostrar una faceta dura y fuerte ante Harry, se le hacía difícil, por no decir imposible, ante sus muestras de amabilidad. "Debo ser fuerte" pensó"No voy a caer otra vez como la estúpida niña enamorada". Y después de dicho pensamiento, salió de su habitación para bajar las escaleras y hacerle caso a sus tripas que, rugientes, pedían comida.

Al bajar encontró a nadie, por lo que agradeció a Merlín y a todos los Santos que conocía por tal hecho. Se acercó al horno y sacó una tortilla con tocineta (su preferida en cuanto a desayunos), y sonrió al pensar que su mamá definitivamente la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que en esos momentos de pesadumbre, una buena comida al menos le sacaba esa sonrisa que acababa de esbozar.

A veces se preguntaba si llegaría a ser tan buena madre como la suya, y si realmente debería volver con Harry. Ante tales planteamientos, la primera respuesta que se le venía a la mente era una imagen donde Harry cargaba a un morocho de ojos verdes como los suyos y ella los veía desde una esquina mientras sonreía. Pero claro, una chica fuerte como ella no se debería dejar llevar por las fantasías ¿verdad?

Calentó y se comió la tortilla mientras pensaba, únicamente acompañada por la quietud y la soledad de la casa, que se habían hecho muy amigas de ella, y la consolaban cuando lloraba, se alegraban cuando reía y sobre todo, la ayudaban a descubrir qué era lo que quería.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Volvamos con Harry, quien después de salir un poco molesto del cuarto de Ginny, se escurrió por los jardines, no sin antes ver por una puerta entreabierta como Ron y Hermione se besaban como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Se sorprendió y alegró, sabía que pasaría, esos dos habían nacido para estar juntos.

Siguió rumbo al lago que estaba frente La Madriguera y que desde que recordaba, lo ayudaba a relajarse y a pensar con claridad. Una vez que estuvo allí se sentó y posó su mirada en un pino a lo lejos, el lago estaba congelado y la nieve cubría los alrededores, dando un paisaje maravilloso. Pensó en Ginny y en su relación; estaba seguro de que estaba embarazada y que ese niño era de él, pero se preguntaba qué era lo que seguía. Francamente no sabía lo que quería la chica y pensó que si aún no había intentado hablar con él, era por algo. Supuso que estaría enojada y triste por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, y la conocía muy bien, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que la tarea "Reconquista", no se le daría tan fácil.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todos lo imprevistos y empeños del destino para que no estuvieran juntos, Harry estaba emprendido a recuperarla y así formar la familia que nunca tuvo. Por otro lado su corazón estaba aliviado de que por fin hubiera derrotado al Señor Oscuro y sonrió pensando como estaba volviendo a nacer la paz en el mundo mágico.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hermione se quedó sin habla, por un momento, pensó que estaba soñando y que eso realmente no le estaba sucediendo a ella. Parpadeó un par de veces, cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir; pero no era una alucinación, allí estaba ella, con su mejor amigo "declarándole" que era de él. De repente, una oleada de feminismo invadió su ser y al ver que Ron iba a decir algo, le espetó indignada:

-¿Qué es lo que te crees tú al decirme que yo soy tuya?

-Bueno … yo … este…- la seguridad que hace un momento había llenado al pelirrojo se esfumó sin dejar rastro- lo que quise decir es que…

-¿¡Qué es "lo que quisiste decir!?

-¡Que estoy enamorado de ti¡Que te amo y lo haré por siempre!

Ante esta repentina declaración, Hermione se quedó sin habla, solamente articulando monosílabos incoherentes. Ron, pronto sintió como la sangre se le iba a las mejillas, tornándolas calientes y rojas, tanto o más como su cabello.

-Lo siento, no quise decirlo así, este, bueno…- balbuceó sin sentido el pelirrojo.

-Ron…

-Comprenderé que no me correspondas, pero por favor, no me alejes de ti…

-Ron…

-Déjame al menos estar cerca de ti siendo tu amigo…

-Yo también te amo.

-Y si no quieres volver a saber nada de mi, entonces…-pero calló, dándose cuenta de las palabras de Hermione-¿tú… sientes lo mismo que yo por ti?

-Si – contestó la chica sonriente. Gesto que le devolvió Ron. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la cargó en sus fuertes brazos, dando vueltas y soltando carcajadas de felicidad en conjunto con ella.

-Te amo- dijo besándola, una vez que la dejó en el piso.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo – contestó ella, respondiendo a su vez al beso.

Cuando terminó el beso, Ron llevó a Hermione de la mano a dar un paseo por los alrededores de La Madriguera. Cuando iban saliendo, se encontraron con un desanimado Harry, quien les sonrió sinceramente cuando ellos le contaron la buena nueva, para luego retomar su semblante fúnebre y entrar a la casa. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros, mientras avanzaban en dirección al lago.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Una vez dentro de la casa, Harry subió con la cabeza gacha los peldaños de la escalera, y con la imagen en su mente de la única persona que no dejaba de ocupar sus pensamientos. Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. Ginny por arriba, Ginny por abajo¡Ginny hasta en la sopa!.

Y la verdad es que se sentía bastante desdichado por amarla como lo hacía y no poder estar con ella. Recordó todas sus noches juntas, y particularmente la velada en la cual concibieron al niño que ahora estaba en su vientre.

Era una fresca noche de verano en Hogwarts, a punto de terminar el año, y con todos los problemas que empezaban a surgir en el mundo mágico acarreados. Estaban en su punto de encuentro a solas, la Sala de los Menesteres, y él le dijo por primera vez, que la amaba. Antes los "Te quiero" abundaban, pero nunca un "Te amo", hasta esa noche.

Ginny lo miró emocionada y le respondió que ella también lo amaba. Sin siquiera utilizar palabras, ambos sabían lo que venía a continuación, y decidieron entregarse mutuamente, disfrutando de cada suspiro y cada sensación. "Y, hasta el Sol de hoy, esa a sido la noche más feliz de mi vida" pensó el chico.

Cómo envidiaba, sanamente por supuesto, la simpleza de la relación entre Ron y Hermione. Ambos se amaban en secreto, tuvieron un arranque de valentía, se lo dijeron y listo. En cambio su relación con Ginny era más compleja, no sólo por el niño que ahora venía en camino, sino por, después de tanto tiempo sufriendo, sabía que Ginny no iba a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

Tan sumido estaba, que nuevamente, no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su preciosa pelirroja sentada en su cama, quien lo miraba fijamente, sin denotar sentimiento alguno. Al ver la cara de confusión de Harry, decidió hablar:

-Espero no te moleste que esté aquí- dijo de manera fría

-No, no, para nada. Más bien me alegra – contestó Harry rápidamente.

-Siéntate Harry, necesitamos hablar- dijo Ginny con voz cansina.

-Ya lo creo – contestó el chico.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oigan queridos lectores, en serio trato de hacerlos más largos, pero es que en Word parece un testamento y cuando lo publico nada de nada que parecen largos, por eso, pido disculpas y nuevamente: TRATARE de hacerlos mas largos. En cuanto a sus reviews, mil gracios por ellos, los leo y considero y me encanta su apoyo a mi y a la historia. Sigan dejando sus maravillosos post!! Se les quiere muchisimo!!

Pottera.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! lo prometido es deuda, a pesar de que no me salio tan largo, es mejor que nada ¿verdad?, bueh, creo q este cap les va a gustar muuucho!! jaja .. un besazo a todos y todas, cuidense un monton, se les quiere.. Pottera

Capitulo 8:

-Ginny se irguió con un poco de esfuerzo en la cama, mientras Harry tomaba una silla y se sentaba enfrente de ella.

-No sé si lo has notado, pero estoy embarazada.

-Ya lo noté – repuso Harry rápidamente.

-Bueno, y por si no lo sabías – lo miró fijamente- o lo dudabas – prosiguió- el bebé es tuyo.

-Estoy absolutamente seguro de ello - respondió sonriendo.

-Harry, tenemos que decirnos tantas cosas que están guardadas…

-Si me permites empezar yo – pidió el chico.

-Adelante.

-Ginny, se que te he hecho mucho daño, sin intención por supuesto, pero igual así ha sido. Mi suerte no me ha ayudado en la vida, pero el destino me recompensó con el mejor regalo que jamás pueda haber – dijo con voz solemne Harry- Tú – prosiguió – la verdad es que cuando llegué y te vi, no reparé en tu embarazo, estaba oscuro, pero hoy pude apreciar tu barriga y me quedé anonado por la felicidad. ¡Iba a ser padre!, sin embrago dicha alegría se esfumó al ver tu reacción. Ginny, de verdad te amo, te amo tanto que la única razón de la derrota de Voldermort fuiste tú. Tú me salvaste preciosa, tú haces que todo tenga sentido en mi vida; y ahora que estás esperando un hijo, veo innecesario complicarnos más la vida. Por favor, Ginny, regresa conmigo, sé consciente de que te amo más que a mi vida y estoy dispuesto a hacer todo para recuperarte, todo.

-No dudo que me ames – aseguró Ginny.- Pero hay un problema: tú aseguras que yo regresaré contigo, y a pesar de todo, no comprendes mi dolor.

-¡Claro que sí lo hago!

-¿¡Lo haces!? – exclamó alterada Ginny - y si lo haces, por qué entonces ves "innecesario complicarnos la vida". Estás anteponiendo tus deseos ante los míos y eso no lo voy a tolerar.

-Preciosa, no me hagas sufrir de esta manera – rogó Harry – sé que no he actuado correctamente, pero nunca nadie me había hecho temblar de esta forma. Ni el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso. Ni Cho Chang – Ginny soltó un bufido y Harry sonrió al ver que estaba celosa – por eso he tratado de protegerte de todas las maneras posibles. Lo que me haces sentir es maravilloso: cada vez que te veo, mis ojos brillan de felicidad, y mi olfato se deleita con tu aroma a rosas. Te lo juro Ginny, estoy impresionado de cómo te has colado en mi corazón; has tatuado tu nombre al rojo vivo en él. No hay ningún momento en el día en que tú no irrumpas en mis pensamientos¡hasta en mis sueños lo haces!, Merlín sabe que te podría hablar sobre lo que siento por ti y no me alcanzaría la vida.

-Harry, no se trata de ti¡entiéndelo!, en ningún momento has considerado cómo me siento yo, siempre estás hablando de lo que TÚ sientes y de lo que TÚ quieres. La verdad ya estoy harta de todo: de que me miren raro por mi barriga, de que me recriminen que no haya vuelto contigo, de que siempre tenga que regresar a ti.

-Ginny…

-Lo siento Harry, me creo que lo mejor sería terminar. Definitivamente. Alejarnos. Dejar de vernos.

-¿¡Qué!?. No puedes hacer eso¡no me puedes apartar de ti y de mi hijo! Ginny, preciosa, considéralo de nuevo. ¡Está hablando tu mente y no tu corazón!

-Harry, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil…

-Me estás dañando, me vas a matar Ginny.

-Harry…

-¡No!, no voy a dejar que la vida me arrebate nuevamente lo que amo. Te voy a recuperar a como dé lugar. Vamos a ser una familia y toda esta pesadilla acabará.

Y sin previo aviso, Harry agarró a Ginny y la besó. Al principio la pelirroja trató de resistirse, pero después de mucho esfuerzo al tratar de safarse de los brazos de Harry, se rindió y correspondió con todas sus energías al beso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el paseo de Ron y Hermione…

-Jajajajaja…para Ron, jajaja… - reía Hermione.

-No hasta que te retractes – decía maliciosamente Ron, mientras deslizaba sus manos por la cintura de ella, provocándole cosquillas.

-Esta bien, esta bien ... jaja … Los Chudley Cannons son los mejores.

-Bien, te mereces un premio por eso – dijo Ron, divertido.

-¿Un beso?

-No, un chapuzón en el lago – dijo mientras la cargaba en dirección al lago – aunque eso no estaría nada mal – agregó mientras la besaba.

-¡Ron, no¡Bájame! – rogó ella, adivinando las intenciones de su chico.

-Esta bien, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál es ahora? – rió Hermione.

-Un beso de esos que me hacen volar.

-No tengo problema, pero no se lo digas a mi novio. ¡Uff, que pelirrojo más celoso!

-Tranquila, por eso no habrá problemas – dijo mientras la bajaba y le agarraba la cara para darle un beso.

Después de una larga sesión de besos, Hermione se separó.

-Me entraron ganas de meterme al agua – dijo sonriéndole seductoramente. Y de improvisto, se sacó la camiseta estampada, quedando sólo en sostén. No hace falta mencionar que Ron estaba babeando y no podía quitar la mirada de su chica. Ésta siguió quitándose los pantalones y quedó en ropa interior, cabe alegar que ésta era muy pequeña, casi una tanga. La muchacha tenía una figura espectacular, todo en su lugar y con un bronceado muy bello.

-A mi también – respondió Ron, a la vez que se quitaba su camiseta. Ahora era el turno de Hermione para babear. Y no la culpo. Ron, al igual que ella, tenía un cuerpo espectacular, sólo que el suyo era masculino. Se terminaron de quitar la ropa (quedando en ropa interior) y se sumergieron al agua.

Estuvieron jugando como unos chiquillos alrededor de veinte minutos, para después reanudar la abandonada sesión de beso. Por supuesto que esta vez, los besos eran más apasionados y deseosos, a causa de la poca cantidad de ropa.

Ron la acercó más a su cuerpo y pudo percibir el calor del suyo. Sus pieles desnudas se buscaban, como si tuvieran vida propia, sin dejar ni un espacio de ningún tipo entre ellos. Y entonces pasó: Hermione condujo las manos del chico hacia su sujetador, mientras lo miraba con ternura.

-¿Estás segura, princesa?- dijo él con mucho amor. Ella asintió, mientras Ron le susurraba un "Te amo demasiado" antes de volverla a besar.

Y así fue como la primera vez de ambos tuvo como testigo al lago, y como después de eso, un lazo inquebrantable de amor se había formado. Ron besó cada trozo de piel expuesta. Y Hermione se dedicó a suspirar en su oído. Oyendo nada más a sus corazones y al chapoteo del agua a causa de los movimientos.


End file.
